objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI Assets/Body Parts
Bodies Announcer Announcer Side Vibrating0010.png Announcer Side Vibrating0009.png Announcer Side Vibrating0008.png Announcer Side Vibrating0007.png Announcer Side Vibrating0006.png Announcer Side Vibrating0005.png Announcer Side Vibrating0004.png Announcer Side Vibrating0003.png Announcer Side Vibrating0002.png Announcer Side Vibrating0001.png Announcer Side.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0001.png Announcer Isometric.png Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png Announcer Front.png Announcer (new).PNG.png Announcer Top.png 20131231205015!Announcer Diagonal .png Announcer Parts.png Announcer Without A Speaker.png Announcer Front Without A Box.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0009.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0008.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0007.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0005.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0004.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0003.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0002.png Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0001.png 8-Ball 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball 8-BallBFSPBody.png Balloony Balloony_Body_New.png Balloony Body orange copy.png Balloony 2.png Balloony.png BalloonyBFSPRBody.png Balloonybody.png Barf Bag New_Barf_Bag_Body-0.png Barf Bag with no Barf.png Barf bag.png BarfBagBFSPRBody.png New Barf Bag Body.png BarfBagBFSPBody.png Bell NEWBellBody.png Bell Idle.png BellBFSPRBody.png Bell Body NEW.png Black Hole Black_Hole.png BlackHole IIInf.png BlackHole.png Black Hole pose.png Blocky Blocky Body Cabinet.png Blocky Body Head-On.png Blocky Body Isometric.png Blocky Body Side.png Blocky Cabinet.png Blocky Cabniet Isometric.png Bad Blocky's body.png Bomby Bomby Body.png Bomby Icon.png Book Book Body.png Bottle NEWBottleBody.png Bracelety Bracelety_Body_Above.png Bracelety right-side up body.png Bubble Old Bubble.png Metal bubble body.png Cake Cake_Body_New_Remade.png|Cake Clock ClockBody.png Clock idle0076.png Cloudy Cloudy_IDFB.png Coiny Coiny Body Front.png Coiny Body Side.png David David_BFDI.png Donut Main article: BFDI Assets/Body Parts/Donut's Assets Dora Dora Body Behind.png Dora Mouth Closed.png Dora Mouth Open.png Dora Talking0001.png Dora Talking0002.png Eggy Eggy_Body_New_Remade.png Eraser Eraser Body Front.png Eraser Body Side.png Eraser Front.png Fanny Fannyidfb0001.png Firey Firey Flame0001.png Firey Flame0002.png Firey Flame0003.png Firey Flame0004.png Firey Flame0005.png Firey Flame0006.png Firey Flame0007.png Firey Flame0008.png Firey Flame0009.png Firey Flame0010.png Firey Flame0011.png Firey Flame0012.png Firey Flame0013.png Firey Flame0014.png Firey Flame0015.png Firey Flame0016.png Firey Flame0017.png Firey Flame0018.png Four Four_4th_body.png Fireyjr0001.png Flower X_Body.png Flower Body Bent.png Flower Body Straight.png Flower Head.png Flower Head metal.png Foldy Foldy_Body.png Fries Fries Body.png Single Fry.png Gaty NEWGatyBody.png Gelatin Gelatin Body.png Golf Ball Golf Ball Body.png Golf Ball Quick.png Grassy Grassy_Body.png Ice Cube Ice Cube Cabinet.png Ice Cube Isometric.png Ice Cube Side.png Leafy Leafy_Icon.png Lightning Lightning_Body_Fanmade_new.png Liy Liy_asset_body.png Lollipop Lollipop_Fanmade_New_Body.png Loser Loser_Body.png Marker Marker_Body_New.png Match Match Body.png Flaming.png Naily Naily_Body_Fanmade_New-0.png Needle Needle Body.png Nickel Nickel Body Front.png Nickel Body Side.png Nicekl.png New_Nickel_Side.png Nickel Body Front orange copy.png Pen Pen Body.png Pen_Without_Cap.png|Pen Uncapped Pencil Pencil_bottom.png DiaPencil.png Pie Pie_New_Asset.png Pillow Pillow_New_Body.png Pin Pin Body Above.png Pin Body Below.png Pin Body Side.png Puffball Puffball Body.png Remote Remote_Body_New-0.png Robot Flower Robot_FlowerBFSPRBody.png Roboty RobotyBFSPRBodyFront.png RobotyBFSPRBodyFrontTalking.png RobotyBFSPRBodySide.png RobotyBFSPRBodySideTalking.png Rocky Rocky Body.png RockyBarfHappy.png Ruby Ruby Body.png Ruby_top_view.PNG|Ruby Top Ruby_Metal.png Saw File:Saw_Body_4.png File:Saw_New_Asset.png|Without Handle Snowball Snowball Body.png Spongy Spongy Body Front.png Spongy Body Side.png Stapy Stapy_body.png Taco Taco_IDFB_Official.png Teardrop Teardrop Body.png Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png Tennis Ball Quick.png Tree Tree2.png TV NEWTVBody.png Woody Woody Body Front.png Woody Body Front Intact.png Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png Woody Body Screaming.png Woody Body Side.png Wood.png Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0001.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0002.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0006.png Yellow Face Smile 1.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0002.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0006.png Yellow Face Smile 2.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0006.png Yellow Face Smile 3.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0001.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0002.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0006.png Eyes Evil eyes.png EyeCheekLeft.png EyeCheekMiddle.png EyeCheekRight.png EyeClosed.png EyeClosed2.png EyeClosed3.png EyeClosedForcedLeft.png EyeEyelidLeft.png EyeEyelidMiddle.png EyeEyelidRight.png EyeForcedRight.png EyeHigh.png EyeHighSlanted.png EyeNormal.png EyeSlanted2.png EyeSlantedLeft.png EyeSlantedLeft2.png EyeSlantedLeft2Rager.png EyeSlantedMiddle.png EyeSlantedMiddle2.png EyeSlantedRight.png EyeSlantedRight2.png EyeSlantedRight2Rager.png EyeSuprisedLeft.png EyeSuprisedLeftWoody.png EyeSuprisedMiddle.png EyeSuprisedRight.png EyeSuprisedRightWoody.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek.png Possessed Eye.png Dextereye2.png Angry White Eye 2.png Angry White Eye.png White Upset eye 2.png White upset eye 1.png Eye Closing 4.png Eye Closing 3.png Eye Closing 2.png WOW New Eyelash.png Shiny Cheek Eye.png Eye.60.png Eye.59.png Eye.58.png Eye.57.png Eye.56.png Eye.55.png Eye.54.png Eye.53.png EYES EYE EY E.png WOW Eye.png EYES MOLO 1.png EYES MOLO.png Eye rage Middle.png Possessed Eye.png Dextereye.png Supah angry eye 2.png Supah angry eye.png Evil Paper Eyes Real.png Bug-eye-md.png Crazy Eye 2.png Crazy Eye 1.png Leafycrazy.png|Leafy's crazy eye New_Scared_Eye_4.png Surprised_Eye_6.png|suprised_looking Surprised_Eye_5.png|another suprised_eye Limbs Arms Arm Shaking0001.png Arm Shaking0002.png Arm Shaking0003.png Arm Shaking0004.png ArmBent.png ArmBentHandOut.png ArmBentCurled.png ArmBentThumb.png ArmStraight.png Ugly_Pointing_arm.png|Ugly_pointing_arm ArmStraightPointing.png Finger(Assets).png F@#! Finger.png|F*** Finger made by Olivernoah10 Arm 7.png Arm 3.png Arm 4.png Arm 2.png Arm 1.png Arm 5.png Arm 6.png Evil Arm (Bow).png Arm Prasing 2 (1).png Check It Out Arm.png Arm.PNG Arm akey askey lololo.PNG Asking Arm V2.png Toothy Check-It Arm.png Praising Arm 2.png Touching Body Arm.png Fist-Up Arm 2.png Waving Arm.png New Drooping Arm 2.png Arms up asking Arm 3.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm.png Arm1(ML).png Arm_4.png Arm .png Arm bent Pointed.png Arm Bent Droped.png Arm Asking.png Arm 9.png Praising arm.png Praising arm wide.png Praising arm front.png Pointing arm front.png Hmmmm arm.PNG Floored arm.png Dont care arm.png Bent arm ugly.png Arms crossed.png Arm straight pointing.png Arm bent.png Arm bent thumb.png Arm bent hand out.png Arm bent hand curled.png Arm25.png Arm27.png Arm28.png Arm24.png Computer Arm 3.png Holy Cow! Arm.png Legs WalkCycle1.png WalkCycle2.png WalkCycle3.png WalkCycle4.png WalkCycle5.png WalkCycle6.png WalkCycle7.png WalkCycle8.png WalkCycle9.png WalkCycle10.png WalkCycle11.png WalkCycle12.png WalkCycle13.png WalkCycle14.png ArmBentScrunched.png LegBent.png LegBentAbove.png LegBentBelow.png LegSraightScrunched.png LegStraight.png LegStraightAbove.png LegStraightBelow.png TwoLegs.png TwoLegsFaceAway.png TwoLegsWide.png Normal legs.png Legs.png Legs together stretching slightly.png Bent legs together.png TwoLegsWide.png TwoLegsFaceAway.png TwoLegs.png LegStraightBelow.png LegStraightAbove.png LegStraight.png LegSraightScrunched.png Curled Up Leg HD.png|Leg Curled Up Mouths FrownClosed2.png FrownClosed.png FrownClosedPuffy.png FrownLipLower.png FrownLipUpper.png FrownOpen1.png FrownOpen2.png FrownOpen3.png FrownOpen4.png FrownOpenPuffy.png Frown Mouth (L) (Original version).png FrownTeeth.png FrownTeethBig.png FrownTeethBig2.png Frown Big Mouth (BFDI).png FrownTeethF.png NeutralClosed.png NeutralO.png NeutralO2.png SmileClosed.png SmileClosed2.png SmileClosedPuffy.png SmileOpen1.png SmileOpen2.png SmileOpen3.png Happy Mouth (L) (Original version).png SmileOpen4.png Happy Big Mouth (BFDI).png SmileOpenPuffy.png SmileTeeth.png SmileTeethBig.png SmileTeethF.png Happy mouth F.png Tongue.png 1470241840.png|Happyopen 1470241851.png Happy Mouth.png|Happy Mouth (Object Express) Huh Mouth.png|BOO Mouth Lightbulb Laughing Mouth.png Ahh Mouth.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 F.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 L.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Open.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Close.png Simpson Mouth.png Mouth 0.0 Happy L.png Mouth 0.0 Happy F.png Mouth 0.0 Happy open.png Mouth 0.0 Happy close.png Yoy! Mouth.png WOOOO Mouth.png PARTY Mouth.png Ok! Mouth.png Do I have to Mouth.png Cool! Mouth.png Cool Mouth 3.png Shocked Mouth Open 2.png Laughing Mouth Closed 2.png Impressed mouth open.png Impressed mouth closed.png Welp mouth closed.png Welp mouth open.png Gritted teeth mouth.png What mouth 2 closed.png What mouth 2 open.png Huh mouth closed.png Uh oh mouth 2.png Uh oh mouth.png Huh mouth 2.png Frightened mouth.png AkwardMouth 3 Open.png AkwardMouth 3.png Laughing Mouth 4.png Cool Mouth.png Mouth Evil F.png Mouth Evil L.png Boi Mouth.png|Legoboynj Mouth Символ 2.png Символ 3.png Символ 4.png Символ 4.png.png Tongue-sticking-out.png|Episode 25 Toungue sticking out Символ 6.png Символ 7.png Amazing mouth.png 3 Mouth.png 2heymouth.png Derpmouth.png Derrrrr mouth close.png Derrrrr mouth teeth.png BubbleBFB mouth.png Super Upset Mouth.png Really Scared Mouth 2.png Bad feeling mouth.png Boombox's mouth of disapproval.png Feel bad mouth closed.png Mouth.png OIR Mouth.png Overlapped Mouth Open.png Overlapped Mouth.png Uh oh mouth Open.png Uh oh mouth Open 2.png Super Angry Frown Open 2.png Steven_Universe_Frown_Open_BFDI.png New Laughing Mouth (FanMade).png Category:Assets Category:BFDI Assets